naruto a different story
by shodaimeuzukage17
Summary: what would happen if the kyuubi attack happened differently. the shinobi world as we know it is about to change.
1. the beginning of a different story

DISCLAIMER:I do not own naruto, but I wish I did.

**Summining or tailed beast**

thought

Today was the day, the day the world changed and got its new savior. Just 13 hours ago hidden leaf village

(Flashback)

"Ahhhhhhhhh, damn it minato I'm going tooooo kill you ahhhhhhhh when this baby is out." Kushina screamed. "She looks like she's in pain". Minato panics. "Shut up minato and just focus on the seal keeping the kyuubi at bay." Yells bawaki sarutobi. (AN: I don't know the third hokages wife's name for sure soooo) "Ok" he replies. "Ok I see the head" bawaki says. "Ahhhhhhh hurry up and get out of me naruto ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." kushina screams "Wahhhh whaah" an unfamiliar crying of a baby. "Your almost there just one more big push." Bawaki encourages. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kushina screams as she gave one last big push. "Ok kushina meet your new baby boy" bawaki said handing her the baby rapped in a blanket. "Oh naruto you're so cute" says kushina in a playful voice. "Ok let me see the baby we need to reseal the kyuubi" bawaki says grabbing naruto and moving him across the room. As minato starts working on the seal he hears two thuds and "step away from the kyubbi vessal." Turning to look where the voice came from, he sees the dead bodies of bawaki and a med-nin and a man in a red and white mask with one eye hole, holding his son with a kunai pointed towards it. "woh calm down" minato says. "I am calm, now step away from the kyuubi container or do you want your son to die as he throws it in the air and aims a kunai strike. Before the strike could hit minato caught him his his immense speed. " I expected nothing less from the legindairy yellow flash, but I left a special surprise." As he said that minato herd a faint sizziling sound of an elploding tag. Taking off the blanket he and dives away using the harashin no jutsu, apperaring in his home he puts naruto in the crib as he is applying the seals to his stomach because he knows his opponent plans to release the kyuubi. After finishing with the seals he flashes back to where kushina was with naruto because he had incorporated the harashin seal to the kyuubis seal. He arrived just in time to watch the kyuubi being forcefully being ripped from his wife. "You are too late and the hidden leaf village will fall." the masked man said "what a better way for the kyuubi to kill his host for revenge" as one of the kyuubis tails went towards kushina minato used the hiriashin jutsu to get her and naruto to safty. Appearing in a clearing not far away minato puts kushina down and hands her naruto. "hold him im going to teleport the kyuubi here to seal it into him." He says "wait" kushina pants, but he was already gone.

Meanwhile the masked man disappeared into a swirl in his exposed and appeared into the leaf. Biting his thumb he ran through some handseals and slamed his hand into the ground, what came next could only be described as a nightmare. Out of the smoke came a 50 foot tall fox with 9 tails, but if you look closely you could see the 3 tomoes spinning in his eye. Within 10 minutes hundreds have already died and ninja were helplessly launching jutsu after jutsu. "Hold the the line until yondaime-sama comes." Shouted a random jonin. Right as he said that there was a call of summoning jutsu and a very large red toad with a tanto fell from the sky. "**minato what are you summoning me for" **the large toad croaked. " im sorry gamabunta sama but we need to fight the kyuubi."minato replied. ** "the kyuubi what happened to kushina" **the toad now known as gamabunta replied. "that's not important right now we need to seal the kyuubi into my son." He said. **"What your son" **a glare from minato shut him up. ** "right kyuubi, seal. Ok lets do this. Water style: toad bullet. ** Firing 2 water balls at the kyuubi but it blocks with its tails. While that's going on minato jumped off to deal with the masked man. "You wont be able to defeat me, and the hidden leaf village will fall."the masked man said. "No it wont because as long as we still live we will fight on." Minato replied with a look of shear determination. "Enough of this talk lets fight," and with that minato charged. Running up at high speeds minato feints a right hook but does a round house instead, but instead of hitting him he went right through him. As minato passed through him the he tried to get him caught up in a chain. Instead of being caught minato pulled out one of his three prong kunai and threw it using the hirashin to get away. This time as minato charged he threw one of his three prong kunai and as it fazed through the masked man he got in close hoping to hit him with a punch to the ribs, but he fazed through him also. As he was passing through the masked man he used the hirashin to appear above with a rasengan and slamed it into his back with a contract seal, breaking the link on the kyuubi. The masked man was slow to get up "you think you won, the hidden leaf will burn to the ground." He said as he disappeared in a swirl. Just as he was finishing he felt a spike in chakra and herd a shout of **"minato get up here now."** As he flashed up there he saw the kyuubi cathering chakra into its mouth but as it fired minato jumped in the way with a shout of "time space absourbsion barrier" and the attack disappeared, but in the distance you could hear a big boom and see a flash of light. Flashing back up to gamabunta he said "alright I can take it from here" and with that he flashed to the kyuubi and then they both disappeared.

In the clearing with kushina

Kushina was talking to naruto trying to get her strength up when minato appeared with the kyuubi. Putting naruto down she gets up and and releases her chakra chains to pin the kyuubi down and shouts " minato im going to draw the kyuubi back into my seal and kill me in the process." "No im going to seal it into naruto with the dead demon summoning, killing me in the prosses." He shouts "he needs a mother and I can't fulfill that role." But as they were talking the kyuubi broke free a little and sent one of its tails for naruto. Both of them thinking one thing SAVE NARUTO, jumped in front of the tail and what happened next no one would of expected. Naruto somehow knowing that the two people in front of him were his parents snaped and silver chakra started leaking off him, his eyes changed to a purple color with a ripple pattern, and the same chakra chains that his mom was usuing shot off of him and further pinned the kyuubi. That wasent the biggest shocker, no the biggest shocker is when the chakra chains on the infant naruto started pulling the kyuubi towards him. Minato and kushina both seeing this when kushinas weak words were "don't use that seal use a normal one he can handle the full power, but he needs some parent and I might not be there." And with that she went silent. Droping a few tears his eyes hardened and took a fimilar look. Going through some handsigns he calls out "8 trigrams seal" and with that the kyuubi's chakra broke down and entered naruto. Naruto's chakra chains fell away and he fell silent also, but not dead just exhausted. As that happened 3 fimiliar ninjas along with 2 teams of anbu entered the clearing and ran over to minato shouting "minato, what happened, wheres the kyuubi." Minato's reply was I need to get kushina and naruto to the hospital ill explain later" "but your hurt…" he never got to fininsh as there were two yellow flashes and he was gone.

AN: this is my first story, and I was never with writing, but review and tell me what you think, give me suggestions and I know the fight didn't go this way exactly but its not suppose to.


	2. council meeting and revilations

Disclaimer: still don't own naruto.=(

Minato was not having a good day, his wife is in a coma, his day old son is in the ICU for chakra exhaustion, and now he was being called to a council meeting. Walking into the meeting he says "why have you called me here if you forgot I'm the Hokage and I call the council together." "We want to know what happened to the demon?" shrieked a pink haired councilor. (Guess who) "The kyuubi has been sealed into my son and being kept at bay." "What the demon is alive he should be executed" shouted the banshee. "Yah" shouted another civilian, and soon all the civilians were demanding his son to be executed. A very high dose of killing intent and they were either shut up or unconscious. "MY SON WILL NOT BE HARMED ANY ONE WHO TRIES WILL BE KILLED AND NOBODY IS TO REFER TO HIM AS A DEMON." shouted Minato raising his killer intent. "you should give him to me so I can train him to be the leaf's greatest weapon" (this one is easy) said the one eyed elder danzo. "I should kill you for even suggesting that. I will train my son and if I cannot at the time either Jariya or Kakashi will. He will not be a emotionless monster." Minato said. "Now that that's over I want to get things cleared my wife Kushina Uzumaki was the previous vessel to the kyuubi and before her Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife." He leveled a glare so they wouldn't talk. "Now before I say the next part, fugaku have there been any uchiha missing nins or mia's." "Not that I know of no hokage-sama, but why." Fugaku said. "Because…. Someone with a sharingan knew that a jinjurikie's seal is weakest during birth, used some weird space time ninjutsu and extracted the kyuubi, then put it under a high powered genjutsu."

"What the Uchiha clan are trying to kill us all" (not her again) "no it's nobody in the Uchiha clan because the only Uchiha I know who can control a tailed beast is Madara Uchiha." Minato said. "But didn't he die at the valley of end?" Inoichi Yamanaka. "They said that but was there ever a body? Maybe he was just injured because the Uchiha who attacked had a mask with one eye hole." Minato said. "so is it madara or not?" Shikaku Nara asked. "I'm not 100 percent sure but I remember his chakra signature and if I'm near him again I would know." "So what should we do?" Hiashi Hyuga asked. "Well I will go through the Uchiha compound to see if I recognize the chakra signature, so people are not paranoid and start blaming them." Minato replied. "also I have a question for you all…what do you know about the rinnegan?" "It's said to be a myth" said Shikaku. "It's no myth I can tell you that, but tell me have you ever heard what it does?" minato said. "Well its said to have control over the 6 primary elements." This time danzo spoke up. "6 I thought there was 5." Choza Akimichi said. "The 6th element is suppose to be gravity" danzo replied. "It's said that the wielder of the rinnegan used a jutsu called the creation of all things to create special weapons." A new voice said. Everybody in the room turned to look at the new figure or figures because one kept quiet. The two were none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jirayia of the Sannin. "whats all this talk about the rinnegan?" Jirayia asked. "welllllllllll… My son has the rinnegan."minato said then "gasp" "don't even say it danzo" inside danzo was seething this could be my chance to rule the leaf. Ill capture his son after I kill shisui and take his kotatomasu then ill train him and brain wash him to be my ultimate weapon*insert evil laugh he had to cut his thoughts short because people were staring at him. "Alright do we have any more to discuss?" minato asked. Jirayia steped forward "my spies have said Orochimaru is active and is connected with the land of rice or the new hidden sound village." "Ok ill send a couple anbu squads out there Jirayia I want you to find Tsunade, Kushina is in a coma and she is our best chance, also I want all the casualty reports, damage reports, and anything else of emergency delivered to my office. If it is not important don't send it or I will throw it away."minato stands up "now I want to go see my son jirayia you should come he is your godson. Meeting adjourned" And with that he flashed to his son.

(AT THE HOSPITAL)

Minato appears in naruto's room with kakashi sitting in the nursing room. "How is naruto doing?" minato asked. "He is still unconscious but he is fine he is not being affected by the kyuubi and it's being contained. Who would of thought your son would have Kushina's special chakra but also the rinnegan. It's amazing." Replied Kakashi "Yea I just wish Kushina wasn't in a coma, I mean naruto will wake up any day now but we don't know when kushina will wake up." minato replied in a sad tone.

(Flashback: yesterday after the kyuubi attack )

Minato had been pacing back and forth in the hall outside his son's and wife's door's(he incisted the rooms be next to each other, but who can refuse the hokage.) he was getting really worried he was already told naruto will be fine and would wake up soon, but what about his wife? As he was lost in thought a docter walked out of his wifes room and said " hokage-sama we have fixed your wife and she is alive, but she is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up, if ever." "I understand" came the emotionless minato.

(END FLASHBACK)

"So what are we going to do sensei?"kakashi asked. "well im going to see kushina, then going back to my office so I can get a team to go to the uzu ruins to see if they can find somting on the rinnegan." Minato said. "sensei I want to volunteer myself for the mission and also Itachi Uchiha and maybe shisui if he is available, also a hyuuga." Kakashi said. "well if I do that I have to put someone I can trust here." Just as he says that naruto wakes up crying. "well never mind he is up so he must be fine. Ill take him with me. Find Itachi and shisui uchiha and ko hyuuga you got the mission leave as soon as possible." And with that he grabs naruto but before he leaves he notices that naruto dosent have the rinnegan eyes like he did during the time of the sealing. "What's wrong Minato-sensei?" kakashi askes. "naruto his eyes are not the rinnegan anymore."minato said

"but how is that possible" kakashi asked flabbergasted. "I have a theory but we will never know until naruto is old enough to axcess his chakra."

With that being said he picks up naruto and flashes away.

(an: the flashes are the use of the flying rajin. Also that's what im going to call it because that's what the manga called it.)

(time skip 2 weeks)

Standing in front of the hokage right now were Kakashi Hatake Itachi Uchiha Shisui Uchiha and Ko Hyuuga (an: ko is a anbu hyuuga I've never heard or a ko hyuuga in naruto so its occ and probably wont be mentioned more than a handful of times.) "Report" minato said dressed in traditional hokage garb without his hat on. The hat was in the hands of naruto in his crib happily giggling. (I wonder why)

Kakashi stepped forward "sir the mission was a failure but a success." He said. "Explain" was Minato's only word. "well arriving on the island the only reason we were able to enter the village is because the sharingan, apparently there are some seals that produce a high powered genjutsu around the village. Making our way to what looked like the hokage tower but green. (In here uzu is kind of like the leaf in layout and building design, because I'm not good at designing things and I didn't know how it should look. Also its in ruins the only reason the tower still stands will be explained.) upon arrival at the tower we noticed there were complicated seals that keep the building undamaged and many other things but we are not good enough to decipher the seals fully." Kakashi said. " upon entry nothing of significantce stuck out besides the dead rock mist and cloud ninja laying around and the occasional whirlpool ninja, (uzu ninja) until we got to the the office. In there was the dead body of the uzukage and on the wall was a five foot by five foot blood storage seal." Kakashi said. "it has to be uzumaki blood because an uzumaki was the uzukage. Is that all?" minato said. "no after leaving the tower we searched the city for what would be the uzumaki clan compound. When we found it the gate was open and there bere dozins of decomposing bodies and the front door was open. (looks like the hyuuga compound but there is a front sliding door. I don't know if the hyuuga have one or not) upon entry we found the place littered with bodies. While searching the compound we went to what would be a basement and on the wall had another of those giant blood seals only this one wasn't a storage seal it was more like a security and passage seal." kakashi said finishing up his report. "Anything else you would like to add?" minato asked the others shook their heads but as kakashi was doing it he sent minato a look that said we have more to talk about in private. "Alright you are dismissed but kakashi you stay." And with that the others left the room and minato put back up the silencing seal. "What else is there?" minato asked. "the seal there was more to it. Im not a seal master like you but I can tell that behind that seal are multiple rooms maybe 4. The only way to find out is to wait for either kushina to wake up or until naruto starts his training, because I have a feeling that whatever is behind it can help him." Kakashi replied.

"ok that is all ill contact you when I need you but for now take the rest of the week off."

Ok that is it, I know it took long to update but my computer was on the fritz and I know this is kind of short but you got to remember first story… anyways review, review, review. Ill update as soon as possible, also next chapter is going to have a time skip or two. Until next time


	3. the beggining of a legindary team

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but im in the process of buying it. Maybe

Minato was not happy it has been three years and jirayia still could not find tsunade, his wife is still in a coma, and his son wants ninja training. The only good thing about it is the reason he wants the training.

(flashback last week )

Minato just left the office leaving a shadow clone to do his paperwork, he decided to take a stroll home for a snack.

Apon arriving at his house he felt a spike of chakra and yells coming from one of his personal training grounds.

Flashing to the training ground he arrived just in time to watch kakashi perform a WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU and see naruto jump around all giddy and excited, squealing with glee.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME…. DAD CAN YOU DO THAT" screams naruto and kakashi's eyes widened " sensei I didn't even sense you but naruto did." Kakashi said with a baffled expression. "naruto how did you know that I was here?" asked minato "I dwon't know daddy, I just felt like someone else was here so I turned to where I felt it and you were there." Naruto said.

"Oh" was all minato said before he was interrupted by " dad can you teach me how to be a swuper cool shinobi like you and kaka-niisan?" "I don't know naruto you're young and the shinobi life is dangerous."

Came minato's reply. "I don't care I want to be strong, so I can become hokage and protect everybody like you." Naruto said with a look that spoke words about his determination. Minato on the other hand was at a loss for words, those were not the words he expected to come out of his sons mouth but he could not be more proud. Kakashi all the while staring at the two in wonder but what they didn't know is that they both were thinking the same thing. Naruto you truly are amazing, and will make one hell of a shinobi. "Ok naruto enjoy your last week of free time. Training starts next week, and while it won't take up all your time, but it is going to be hard."

(Flashback end)

And so here we are minato was standing in front of naruto in the middle of one of the many training grounds in the namakaze estate.

"Alight Naruto can you tell me what chakra is?"minato askes.

"The stuff you use to do swuper cool jutsus." Came naruto's almost immediate reply.

"yes and no." minato said. "chakra is a form of energy that all living being produce to some point and the energy that you use to perform jutsu and is essential to even the most basic technique.

Chakra is a mixture of physical energy which is present in every cell of the body and spiritual energy that comes from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points, called tenketsu points, in the body.

Through various methods, the most common of which are hand seals.

The chakra can then be manipulated to do things such as walk on water or solid surfaces, breath fire, cast illusions and even fly.

By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed.

Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity.

There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored.

There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies.

In addition to these five elements certain kekkai genkai have the abliity to combined two or more elements, like combining water and wind to make ice or fire and earth to make lava. So how much did you get?"minato finished his long explanation.

Naruto looks at him with a dumb founded expression before he blinks a couple of times then says

"that was a really long explanation, but our chakra flows through a system like blood does, we can use it to do awesome things, people usually have only one element developing another later on unless they have a elemental kekkai genkai and two affinities can power each other up or cancel each other out."

Minato's jaw was dropping during his explenation but smirked when he said they use chakra to do awesome things. naruto you truly are going to be one amazing shinobi.

"ok also the twelve hand seals are ram, boar, dog, rat, tiger, monkey, snake, dragon, bird, hare, horse, and ox" he said showing him the appropriate hand seals and held them for a second before going to the next one so he could remember them.

"alright naruto you 3 now so you haven't accessed your chakra yet so that is what we are going to be doing first." Minato said. "now what you do is concentrate inward and try to feel a fire or energy source flowing through you while using the ram hand seal. when you find it try to hold on to it for as long as possible. "

While smiling he closes his eyes and forms the ram seal and closed his eyes trying to concentrate inward to feel the fire and at first he didn't feel anything, but then he felt it.

It was like a fire that ran through his body, wild and chaotic, but calm and peaceful.

And that's when he saw it.

He opened his eyes and around him was not blue chakra but but was a mixture of red and white-ish silver chakra spinning around him in a chaotic but controlled fashion.

Unconcioudly channeling chakra to his eyes they took on the same pattern as during the kyuubi attack but now there was a visible slit in the back ground and his eyes were not purple, but red.

This is what minato saw.

At first he wanted to attack thinking the demon was taking over but he noticed his son was in full control, because the smile he had on before he started never left his face.

This went on for a total of fifteen minutes before the chakra stared to recede leaving naruto visibly

Sweating and gasping for breath, before he fell unconsionse.

Picking him up minato's only thought was a great shinobi indeed.

And with that he uses the flying rajin to teleport him to his estate knowing naruto only passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Waking up two days later the first thing naruto did was run to the bathroom and started trying to channel chakra to his eyes. After five minutes of concentrating he felt that he had it so he looked into the mirror. his eyes were the pattern of the rinnegan turning around he started running around the house screaming "DAD…DAD WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." He suddenly stoped when he saw his dad in the kitchen. Running up to him he says "dad dad youll never guess what happened."

(flashback)

naruto felt like he had just ran a marathon and now he was really confused.

The last thing he rememberd he was trying to access his chakra, a swirl of silver and red, becoming very tired, and then passing out.

And now he was here, but he didn't actually know where here was.

He was knocked from his musings when he herd a menising voice call out

"**Follow the hall, come to me"**

looking around he found the only hall around.

Shrugging his shoulders he started down the hall, because even though the voice scared him he had a feeling that whatever down the hall was worth the risk.

Upon exiting the hall he comes upon a cage in the middle of a sewer.

Then he hears the same menacing voice **"come closer"** which he did but when he got to the cage he had to jump back to avoid a claw or face being squashed.

"**insolent little brat get over here so I can rip you head off."** "Why do you want to do that."naruto said never once showing an ounce of fear.

He had a feeling whatever was in front of him was going to be a great ally in the future.

"**because I the great kyuubi no kitsune said so, filthy human." **The being now identified as kyuubi said channeling a little killer intent.(an: the kyuubi has only showed its paw and eyes so far so he don't know it's a fox yet plus he is 3.)

Naruto never wavered one bit but, unconsciously sent a wave of chakra out that supprisingly negated the effect of the killer intent and while doing so his rinnegan flared to life then died out in less than a second,but that was more than enough time for the kyuubi to see it. (an: he unknowingly used his own killer intent which negated the kyuubis because it was only using a minimum amount.)

"I don't see what your problem is." He said but all the kyuubi said was

"**Puny human you should be bowing down at my might."** The kyuubi said puffing out its chest, but not like you can see it, it's in the dark.

"Well isn't someone full of them self." Came naruto's reply

(Warning kyuubi gets aggressively verbal here)

"**Shut up you piece of shit human, you and your race has nothing me. You all are a bunch of pathetic insects that should be wiped off the face of the earth, and when I get out of here I'm going to finish what I started." **Roared the kyuubi coming into view showing he was a big nine tailed fox with orange fur.

"No you won't. I can see you don't hate us but are disappointed." Came naruto's reply

(Woh a three year old acting like that is crazy.)

"**what the fuck do you know human, your kind is noting but trash that start wars with each other out of spite, rape, pillage, you are nothing but specks that should be eliminated." **The kyuubi roared back un knowingly confirming what naruto said.

"Exactly you are disappointed with us, now tell me where does your role come into this."was all naruto said then he waited to hear the kyuubis reply, but it didn't come right away so he said "maybe another time then and started to walk away when he heard a **"wait"** but it wasent that same menicing voice but it did have the same tone, no this was a plea for him not to go.

"**I'll tell you, I just wanted to see if you were the one." the kyuubi said**

"Chosen one…wait what." Naruto said finally breaking his face expression with a stupefied look.

"**over a thousand years ago my master said that there will be a boy, pure of heart with a fierce determination that would bring peace to the world and I believe it is you. .**was the kyuubi's reply

Now if you think he had a stupefied look earler now his jaw was hanging open and he was gasping for air. "wh wha what."

"**bwaaaaa ahhhhh ahhh that's not the reaction I expected but it was priceless, I think your eyes prove it so why don't you try to channel chakra to your eyes."the kyuubi said after a fit of laughter.**

"Are you bipolar?" naruto asked.

"**no the only reason I was mad was to test you, and you passed. Usually when people meet me they are either really scared or really mad nobody was like you, that's why I believe you are the one…. The one who will bring an end to this age of war and establish true peace." The kyuubi said**

"Ok this is a lot to take in, but let me get this straight you think I can bring peace to the shinobi world.

And what is this about channeling chakra to my eyes?" questioned naruto.

"**Yes and I believe you also have the dojutsu of my master." **said the kyuubi

"Ok who was your master and what is a dojutsu?"Asked naruto with a sweat drop

"**My master was the sage of six paths and a dojutsu is an eye based kekkai genkai. His dojutsu was called the rinnegan and it granted the user various abilities, but the only ones I know about are that it gives you the ability to use the five chakra natures and gravity, also there is a jutsu called the creation of all process he used is said to have involve the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms from the basis of yin chakra to create shape and form from nothing ness**. **Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of yang chakra, he would breath life into the prior form." **Said the kyuubi with what sounded like pride in his voice.

"that….is… sooo…AWESOME." Yells naruto as he jumps around but he suddenly stopped and asked

"how do you know I have the same dojutsu as your master?"he asked with a certain amount of curiosity.

"**channel your chakra to your eyes and you will find out, and also I noticed you didn't ask where we were or how did I get here."** Said the kyuubi.

"well I was wondering but then I saw the seal and on the wall there is a kanji for mindscape so I guessed you got sealed into me somehow." Answered naruto

"**wow kit… you are a lot smarter than you look, but yes so ill tell you how I got here. It all happened over 300 years ago when I was approached by a man asking for power in return he would use it to bring peace, but his peace was to control everybody, his name was soske uchiha and he had some special eyes like my masters so I decided to help him. I upgraded his sharingan to a form called the mangekeyo sharingan, and with it he betrayed my trust and tried to put me in a genjutsu to control me. Everything went black and when I came to I was surrounded by destruction and a man with red hair standing over my controller about to deliver the finishing blow until he disappeared into a swirling vortex.(does this remind you of some one)apon his fleeing the man with red hair aproched me and i told him that if his family would seal me into them and protect me I would give them a kekkai genkai. The family was the uzumaki clan of whirlpool and the kekkai genkai I gave them was called chakra soul, and it gave their chakra special abilities, their chakra's multiplied in density and they got a healing ranging from being able to heal minor wounds in minutes to being able to heal some major wounds, but the most unique thing was their chakra because it makes it easier to control the tailed beasts. Eventually I was released and was again aproched by an uchiha with a mangekyo sharingan. At first I thought it was the same person who attempted to control me the first time but it wasent it was his desendant one by the name of madara uchiha non other than the founder of the uchiha clan and co founder of the hidden leaf. Again the next thing I know I was in a valley and madara was fighting who you would know as the first hokage. Breaking the ganjutsu on me the next thing I know im piinned down by some chakra chains of fimilarity. They were none other than the kekkai genkai I gave the uzumaki clan. And before I know it im sealed into her. Some time later when she was close to death a new host was brought, your mother Kushina Uzumaki and another barrer of the chakra being transferred seals I sleep for a long time until I felt the seal weakening only meaning pregnancy or someone was messing with the seal. Little did I know was that it was both because after you birth someone forcefully riped me from your mother, and used me to attack konoha but your father stoped me and was about to give his life to seal me when the unexpected happened. You unlocked both the rinnegan and the chakra soul pinning me enough that your father didn't need to give up his life, because only a child with one of 4 kekkai genkai can suppress my the person who made me attack was none other than the same uchiha who first tried to control me."**said the kyuubi finishing a long explanation that rivaled his fathers chakra explanation.

"oh so you didn't attack on purpose, that's good that means your not really evil. I also have one question." Said naruto.

"**no I didn't attack on purpose, no I'm not evil but I do love to fight and destroy things but I usually do it when people aren't around, and what is your question kit." Said kyuubi.**

"whats your name, because kyuubi sounds more like a title more than a name." asked naruto

"**wow kit just wow, you are the first person to even care to ask that so I will tell you. My name is Kurama."**

(End flash back)

"ok naruto I don't want you to go hating the uchiha's because of two people. The current uchiha clan head is one of my best friends. Try to reserve judgment until later." minato said creating a shadow clone he then dispelled it sending the recent info to the original. (this minato is a shadow clone) "ok" was all naruto said befor he dug into the pile of eggs bacon sausage and 2 pieces of toast.

Finishing his food he says "tou-san can I go to the park to play"

Smiling and putting a hand on narutos shoulder he uses the flying rajin to get to the park.

Arriving at the park they starlted some people because someone appearing out of nowhere is bound to scare some people all the while naruto had to fight to not empty the contents of his stomach(dlying rajin disorientation)

"I hate it when you do that" naruto said between dry heaves.

"you will get use to it, now go play."minato said while he started walking over to a group of parents (ino-shika –cho trio and mokito and a chunnin with red eyes"

Meanwhile naruto runs up to the first person he sees. A 3 year old boy with black spikey hair shaped like a ducks butt "hey im naruto whats your name" naruto says with enthuasim.

"my name is saskue uchiha nice to meet you."  
"its nice to meet you to. Hey do you know what shinobi are, I want to be the strongest shinobi of all time so I can be hokage like my tou-san." Says naruto with stars in his eyes

"yea I want to be a ninja like my nii san he is so strong."saskue replys

Meanwhile naruto notices a blind girl off alone looking lonely so he says

"hey saskue she looks lonely we should go make friends with her."naruto says

"Ok" saskue says and together the both ran over to intoroduce their selfs.

"hello" both boys exclaimed

"H hi" stuttered the girl blushing while looking at naruto

"im naruto uzumaki namikaze and im saskue uchiha" said both of the boys

"Iiim hi hinata h hy hyuuga" stuttered the now visibly shy hinata.

(Meanwhile with the parents)

"How are you guys doing" minato asked walking up

"Good hokage-sama" they all said until mokito uchiha steped forward and asked "how is kushina doing hokage-sama?"

"not good we still don't know when she will come out of her coma and jirayia jtill hasent found tsunade." Said minato with a sad expression.

At that time shikaku said "it looks like hiashi's daughter has taken a liking to naruto."

Hearing that made minato smile. As they started talking some more.

(back to naruto and the gang)

"so hinata-chan do u want to play with us."naruto asked with an foxy grin.

"sure" she said without a stutter this time but the blush never left his face.

And with that the three ran off together , eventually meating other kids by the name of ino, shikamaru, and choji.(don't feel like writing that meeting also)

It wasent until hours later a call of "naruto were going home say bye to your new friends."

"Good bye shika, ino and choji. Goodbye saskue. Goodbye hinata-chan" naruto says running up to hinata to give her a hug. Hinata blushes bright red and faints. The next thing you hear were "oh no hinata-chan are you ok….hinata-chan"

"Don't worry she is fine" says the red eyed chunnin (guess who)

"ok…..well bye" and with that minato's clone grabs his shoulder and uses the flying rajin to teleport back to the estate.

Well that's it review and tell me what you think. Also sudgestion to add into the story, if you have any I might put them in here.


End file.
